


If I Misbehave

by SerotoninShift



Series: The Most Exciting Thing I'd Ever Known [6]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Chuck explores his dark side. Mike is thrilled.





	If I Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
> It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
> ~Justin Timberlake

Mike is in the living room when Chuck finds him.

“Hey, Mikey,” Chuck says, shuffling his feet a little in the doorway, “can you come upstairs for a second? I wanna ask you something.”

He says it in that studiedly casual way that Mike is starting to recognize as the lead-in to Chuck blowing his mind in one sexy way or another. Mike immediately shuts down his screen game and gets up.

“Yeah, totally!” he says, also making sure to act casual. “Lead the way!”

He follows Chuck to Chuck’s room. Chuck closes the door carefully, locks it. _Oh_ yeah, all signs point toward Mike being about to get some. He grins in anticipation, wipes the grin off his face as Chuck turns to him.

“So, I’ve been thinking about something.”

“Oh?” Mike says.

“It’s… a sex thing?”

 _“Oh?”_ Mike says, feigning surprise.

“Is that okay? I don’t want to, like, spring it on you out of nowhere.”

“Lay it on me, Chuck,” Mike says. “I’m ready.”

“Yeah?”

“Totally, dude, I’m up for just about anything.”

Chuck smiles at him shyly. Some of his hair is falling out of his ponytail into his face, he tucks it behind his ear. “Okay, cool,” he says. “You remember that thing you said, about. Um. Being tied up on your knees. With your hands behind your back.”

Mike raises his eyebrows, grins. “Yeah, I remember that. I think there was also a part about sucking your dick?”

Chuck blushes, but continues doggedly.

“Yeah, I’ve been. Thinking about it. A lot. And I was wondering if we could maybe. Do that.”

“Chuck,” Mike says, grinning wider, “I am _so down_ for doing that.” He strips his jacket off, throws it into the corner. “Where do you want me, you want my shirt off? Pants off? You got something to tie me up with?"

“Whoa, slow down, dude,” Chuck says, holding up his hands. “C’mere for a second.” He grabs Mike’s shoulder, pulls him in, and kisses him.

 _God,_ Chuck’s a good kisser. He’s gentle, and thorough, sliding his tongue between Mike’s lips, biting carefully on his lower lip before pulling away. When he’s done, Mike’s already breathing hard, a semi pushing at the front of his jeans.

Chuck looks a little flushed as well. “I want you naked,” he says, then blushes harder.

 _“Yeah,”_ Mike says, slightly shocked and even more aroused. He hastily kicks his boots off, throws his shirt over his head, pulls pants and underwear down and off in a single motion. Chuck watches appreciatively, then gestures at Mike’s feet with a little smile.

“Socks,” he says, and Mike says “Oh, yeah,” and takes those off too.

“Okay,” Chuck says, “get on your knees and I’ll get the rope,” and Mike hadn’t ever really expected to hear those words in that order come out of Chuck’s mouth, and he definitely doesn’t expect what it does to his already half-hard dick. He lowers himself to his knees on Chuck’s rug and waits expectantly, crossing his arms behind his back. He glances back as Chuck kneels behind him and starts tying his hands together.

Mike’s expecting the same rough jute that’s everywhere in Motorcity, but this rope is _nice._ It’s smooth, almost silky-feeling around his wrists, and it’s even a nice green color.

“Where’d you get this?” Mike asks curiously as Chuck tightens the knot, tests it carefully.

“Around,” Chuck says vaguely. “The Skylarks have a, um. Side business.”

Chuck went out, to the Skylarks, and got this _special._ Mike blushes, brimming with affection.

“I got something else, too,” Chuck says, and holds up what looks like a sleep-mask. Mike’s confused for a second, and then he gets it.

“Ooooh,” he says, “you gonna blindfold me?” Chuck nods. Mike looks more closely at the blindfold. It’s the same green color as the rope. The color looks familiar, actually.

“Did you… did you match this color to Mutt?” Mike says.

Chuck turns pink, flustered. “Gotta stay on-brand, Mikey,” he says. “Anyway, it’s… it’s a good color on you.”

“I see how it is,” Mike says. “You just want me for my car. Mutt _is_ pretty sexy. That engine get you going?”

“Shut up or I’ll go back and get a matching gag,” Chuck says, and Mike laughs.

“Then I wouldn’t be able to suck your dick,” Mike says.

“I’m sure I could think of other things to do to you,” Chuck says wryly, and Mike shivers. Chuck gives him an appraising, interested look.

“Maybe next time,” he says. “For now, let’s put this on.” Mike tilts his head up, lets Chuck put the blindfold on him. Everything goes dark and Mike feels something in him, oddly, relax. He hears the slight shuffle as Chuck gets up, comes around in front of him.

“Wow,” Chuck says after a long moment. “You look… wow.”

“Chuck, you can do more than look,” Mike says.

“Give me a second,” Chuck says, “I wanna appreciate this.” Mike hears his feet as he walks a small, slow circle around him. Mike can almost feel his eyes.

“Open your mouth,” Chuck says when he’s back in front of Mike, and Mike does, obediently. Chuck’s hand is on his cheek, stroking his jaw, and then Chuck’s thumb rubs across his lower lip, sliding in, past his teeth. Mike closes his mouth and sucks, running his tongue over the pad of Chuck’s thumb. Chuck works his thumb in and out a little, then pulls it out, trails it across Mike’s lips.

“C’mon, dude, when do I get to do that to your dick?” Mike says.

“So impatient,” Chuck says fondly, letting him go. Mike hears a rustle that must be Chuck taking his shirt off. The he hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down and licks his lips. Chuck cups his face again, and the next thing he feels is definitely Chuck’s dick, nudging at his mouth, and Mike opens up and takes him in without hesitation. He’s gratified to hear a low moan out of Chuck as he gets to work.

Mike’s even more gratified when Chuck tangles his fingers in his hair. Mike revels in the musky smell of him, his salty, bitter taste, the sounds he’s started making like he can’t help himself. After awhile, Chuck starts pulling his hair gently; not tugging him around or anything, not being rough with him, just pulling and releasing, pulling and releasing. Mike smiles around Chuck’s dick. That’s so _Chuck;_ to be slightly uncertain even when he’s got Mike blindfolded and tied up on his knees. Mike pulls back for a second, lets Chuck’s cock slip out of his mouth.

“Hey, dude,” he says, “you know you can really grab me, right? I won’t break. Just… put me where you want me. You can… you can push me around.”

Chuck makes a whining sound. _“Hah,”_ he manages, “I dunno if you really want me to… I mean…”

“I do, though,” Mike insists. “You’ve already got me all tied up. C’mon, man, it would be great, I’d love it. I’m serious, I can take it.”

There’s a long enough silence that Mike starts to get a little worried. Then Chuck tugs his hair again, a little more forcefully.

“Okay. You really wanna get pushed around,” Chuck says thoughtfully. “Okay. Change of plans.” The hands in his hair let go, which honestly is the opposite of what Mike was hoping for, and Mike cranes his head, listening to the pad of Chuck’s feet as Chuck moves over to the bed and back, then hears a soft thump as something lands in front of him.

And suddenly, in one breathless motion, Chuck’s hand clamps around the back of his neck and pushes him down, and with his hands tied behind him he’s unable to catch himself and just falls forward. He yelps, startled, as he lands face first on something soft—a pillow, the guy went and got a pillow—ass in the air, Chuck’s hand digging into the back of his neck. Chuck’s erection against the crease of his thigh, hot and insistent.

“I’m gonna hold you down,” Chuck says, “and I’m gonna fuck you. Okay?”

Mike is gripped by a full-body tremor of arousal. “Oh f-f-f- _heck_ yeah,” he stutters. 

One hand still pushing down on Mike’s neck, Chuck leans over him, chest pressing against his back, and says, close to his ear, _“Stay.”_ The command in his tone has Mike biting back a whine. Chuck releases his neck, and Mike stays. Chuck pulls back, runs his hand along Mike’s side, squeezes his buttcheek, and then slaps it, _hard._

Mike winces away from the blow a little in startlement, but his dick twitches. The tingling aftershock makes him shiver. He clenches his fists, tensing his arms against the rope; there’s no give. He’s good and caught, nothing he can do about it. “Mmnn!” he says. “Fff, _god_.”

“You really like that,” Chuck says, a tone of almost wondering bewilderment in his voice.

Mike wriggles impatiently. “Nnn, you _know_ I do, do whatever you want to me, c’mon already!”

“You’re so insane,” Chuck says, in that same bewildered tone. He squeezes Mike’s buttcheek again, takes a deep breath as if collecting himself.

“Okay, dude, you remember that safeword I gave you? Dragonslayer?”

“Mnf. Yeah?”

“You gotta promise me that if I do anything you don’t like, you will _say_ it.”

“Okay, yeah.”

“You swear.”

“Chuck.”

“Yeah.”

“Bring it _on.”_

Mike feels Chuck’s hand leave his buttock and barely has time to brace himself before Chuck starts absolutely whaling on him.

He doesn’t even start slow; he just smacks Mike’s ass mercilessly, alternating asscheeks, not even giving him time to breathe. Mike is shocked by the rain of blows, stinging and burning and overwhelming, chasing even the remnants of thought from his mind. He presses his face into the pillow to muffle his inadvertent noises. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stops, and Mike pants, trying to catch his breath and collect his wits, feeling the air cool on his burning skin.

 _“There,”_ Chuck says, voice low and almost dangerous. “You still want me to do whatever I want?”

“Mmf,” Mike says, then turns his head a little and says, trying to sound challenging but only partly managing, “That all you got?”

Chuck slaps him on the ass again and _wow,_ he was _holding back,_ that one _really_ hurt. Mike yelps, then gasps as Chuck smoothes a hand over his burning, oversensitive skin.

“You shut your smartass mouth. You have no idea what I want to do to you,” Chuck says, and Mike shivers as a little thrill runs down his spine. “ _Every_ time,” Chuck growls softly, _“every_ time you act like an idiot and almost get yourself killed, I want to do this, I want to tie you up and hold you down and make. You. _Behave._ Make you _listen_ to me for once.”

“I!” Mike pants. “I listen to you!”

Chuck slaps him again. “Yeah, and just once, I’d like it. If you’d do.” _Slap._ “What.” _Slap._ “I.” _Slap._ “Say!”

Mike whimpers, face burning, his ass on fire. There must be some wires crossed in his brain, because this shouldn’t hurt so much but also feel so good, so _satisfying._ Finally, _finally…_ someone’s giving him what he really deserves, for being such a fuck-up. And he can take it, he can handle it. He can make up for it. He can prove himself.

“I’ll do what you say!” he gasps. “Anything! C’mon, dude, I’ll be good for you, I swear.”

“Yeah?” Chuck says hoarsely. “You better be. You stay right there.”

Chuck gets up, pads across the room, and Mike can hear him rummaging around in his filing cabinet. When he comes back, Mike hears the click of a cap opening, and then Chuck’s hand is on him again, cool and slick with lube this time, finger sliding between Mike’s asscheeks. Mike shivers as Chuck rubs his slick finger over Mike’s asshole, again and again.

“You want this?” Chuck asks.

 _“Please,”_ Mike gasps.

“You gonna be good and take it?”

“Fffff!” Mike wishes he could swear without his cadet conditioning getting in the way. “Yeah dude, yeah, c’mon, I can do it, you know I can, _please.”_

Chuck pushes his finger in, less than gently, and Mike moans, every nerve lighting up. Chuck works on him with one finger, then two, for what seems like forever, and by the time he adds a third finger Mike is twitching impatiently, hips jerking back into Chuck’s hands. When Chuck pulls his fingers out Mike _whines,_ long and low, pulling against the rope.

“Hold on,” Chuck says, and Mike hears the crinkle of a condom packet. And _finally,_ Chuck lines up his cock against Mike’s asshole, and starts pushing in slowly. As he does, he leans forward and puts his hand on the back of Mike’s neck again, pushing him down, and Mike makes a very undignified noise. Chuck stops when he’s all the way in, squeezes the back of Mike’s neck.

“Talk to me, dude,” Chuck says, voice a little strained. “You good?”

“Haaahh,” Mike says. Then he gathers up the last of his bravado and says, voice a little shakier than he would have liked, “You gonna… you gonna f-f-f- _do_ me or what?”

Chuck grabs his hair, shoves his face into the pillow. “Oh, you’re gonna get done alright,” he growls, and starts to move.

He keeps it shallow at first, just moving a little, and Mike breathes into it, legs shaking. He barely has time to get used to it before Chuck starts picking up the pace, steady and implacable, still holding him down. His face is being pushed into the pillow with every thrust, his shoulders are starting to hurt from having his arms pulled behind his back for so long, his knees are scuffing against the rug, his ass is still burning from Chuck’s blows, and Chuck’s cock is stretching him open with an intense, hot ache that fills his senses, no room for anything else. It _hurts._ It’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Chuck lets go of Mike’s hair, rears back, and grabs his hips, pulling him up a little, and his cock drags over Mike’s prostate and Mike _screams._

 _“Yeah,”_ Chuck says, holding him in place, repeating the motion, “that’s what I wanna hear.”

“Fff, oh god, _Chuck!_ Ah!” Mike tenses, wrists pulling against the rope as Chuck _keeps doing that_ and relentless waves of pleasure and pain start pulling Mike under, drowning him in pure sensation. His dick starts leaking pre-come, dripping onto the rug, and a faint part of his mind thinks that that’s going to be hell to clean up. He can’t stop himself from crying out with every thrust, every jolt against that spot inside him; he doesn’t think he’s ever been this loud. Just when he starts thinking he can’t take any more, Chuck reaches around with one hand and grabs his dick, stroking him roughly, and just that one touch is enough to shock Mike into coming, brilliant and electric and intense _,_ and he distantly hears himself basically _howling_ into the pillow but he doesn't care, he feels like he’s shaking himself apart in one hot spasm after another, like it’s never going to stop, and he is _definitely_ ruining the rug.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck,”_ Chuck says, thrusting into him a few more times, and Mike feels him go still and tense and then erupt into his own climax, gripping Mike’s hips hard and curling forward over him. Mike is still shuddering through his own orgasm, every muscle quaking. It leaves him gasping for air, wrung out and limp and trembling underneath Chuck, who collapses bonelessly on top of him, breathing hard.

It takes a while for either of them to pull it together. Chuck manages to rouse himself first. “Fuck,” he says softly, voice shaky, and very carefully starts to pull out. Mike makes a complaining noise and Chuck strokes his back, stopping. “You okay?” Chuck asks. Mike can only make an affirmative grunt. “Okay,” Chuck says, and finishes extricating himself, leaving Mike sore. After a moment, Mike feels Chuck’s hands—those incredible, clever hands—go to work on the rope, releasing his wrists. Mike lets his arms fall to his sides.

“C’mon, dude,” Chuck says, pulling on his shoulder, and Mike lets himself be pulled up into a kneeling position, and then manhandled up to standing as Chuck tugs him to his feet and then forward for a few stumbling steps until his knees hit the bed. Mike collapses onto the mattress and goes limp again. He feels Chuck climb onto the bed by his head. Chuck pulls the blindfold off and Mike blinks in the dim light, looks blearily at Chuck.

“Mmf,” he says intelligently.

“Dude, are you… are you okay?” Chuck asks again, and he still sounds so shaky that Mike finally rouses himself out of his stupor and looks at Chuck a little more closely.

Chuck is sort of hunched up near the head of the bed, twisting the blindfold between his hands, brow furrowed. He looks slightly shell-shocked.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Chuckles, I’m _great,”_ Mike says, voice hoarse. “That was…” He shivers. _“Wow.”_

“Okay. Okay. But I… did I hurt you?” Chuck asks, sounding nervous.

“Yeah!” Mike says enthusiastically.

Chuck breathes out one long breath and then, very slowly, curls into a ball.

“Dude, dude, hey,” Mike says, patting at his knee, “c’mon, don’t do that.”

“Oh my god,” Chuck moans.

“C’mon, stop, what’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong?”_ Chuck squeaks miserably. “I ruin _everything_ is what’s wrong, you’re gonna… _dump_ me, I wouldn’t blame you, I’m _terrible,_ oh my god…”

“Chuck, what are you talking about?” Mike says, completely confused.

“I’m _awful_ , I shouldn’t _want_ that, it’s, I’m, I _hit_ you, Mikey, I held you down and… and… “ Chuck sounds horrified.

Mike laughs before he can stop himself.

Chuck raises his head from where he’s curled into himself, looking affronted.

“Dude,” Mike says, “I _liked_ it. I wanted you to. I practically had to _talk you into it_.”

“But… but once I started I, I got, I really _liked_ it, I…”

“Yeah!” Mike says. “It was awesome!” Mike scoots up on the bed, so he’s lying on his side face to face with Chuck. “You really gave me what for, man. And I totally deserved it,” he says, grinning. Chuck frowns at him.

“I can handle whatever you dish out,” Mike continues assuredly. “And if I couldn’t, I would have told you, and you would have stopped! You made sure of that!”

“I _liked_ it,” Chuck whispers, as if it pains him to admit. “I liked… making you do stuff. I liked that you let me.”

“Well, I’m glad, because I liked it too!” Mike says with certainty.

Chuck squints at him. “You don’t think… that makes me… a bad person.”

“What? No! Dude! You were, like, checking in the whole time and making sure I was okay. That’s the _opposite_ of being a bad person. What are you even feeling guilty about? That was great!”

“Huh,” Chuck says thoughtfully. “So… you really… that wasn’t too much?”

“Did you hear me say the, that word?” Mike asks. “I would have told you! I’m serious, buddy. You gotta trust me on this.”

He can _see_ Chuck working it out, smoothing out the wrinkles in his own brain.

“And, I didn’t mess it up, I… I didn’t hurt you for real?”

Mike grabs Chuck’s hand, pulling him out of his anxious ball a little. “No, dude. You were so great. That was great. I mean, it hurt, but in a _good_ way, you know?”

“I… I don’t, really. Can you tell me what you liked about it?” Chuck asks him, brow furrowed, and Mike almost laughs again. Chuck is so cute when he gets analytical. But he clearly wants a serious answer, so Mike considers the question for a moment.

“I liked that I didn’t have to think about anything,” he says finally. “When you’re in charge, I’m just… along for the ride. I don’t have to worry that I’ll… do something wrong, or mess up, or… I can just relax, you know? Just… you’ve got me, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Huh,” Chuck says, that wrinkle between his eyes that means he’s thinking. “So it’s like… a control thing.”

“Maybe?” Mike shrugs.

“That sort of makes sense. You have to be in charge all the time, so maybe it’s nice to… not be.”

“Sure.”

“I don’t think I’d like that,” Chuck says. “Getting tied up, not being able to do anything. It… it makes me anxious just thinking about it.” He frowns, and adds, “Not that I don’t trust you! I just…”

Mike grins at him. “You like being in the driver’s seat,” he says.

Chuck huffs out a little laugh. He’s completely uncurled now, lying against Mike’s side. “Okay, Mikey,” he says. “I guess in _this_ particular situation, I actually do.”

 _“Great,”_ Mike says fervently. “You can do that again, you know, you can totally tie me up again, maybe tie me to the head of the bed and do me that way next time, maybe you could...”

“Whoa, Mikey,” Chuck interrupts, “who’s in charge right now, you or me?”

“Uh,” Mike says, “y-you?”

“Right,” Chuck says, patting him on the chest proprietarily. “So you just relax and let _me_ worry about next time.”

Mike shivers happily.

After a long, drowsy while, Chuck makes a move to raise himself. “We should clean up,” he says.

“Clean up later,” Mike says, squeezing Chuck’s torso. “Cuddles first.” Chuck acquiesces, falling back onto the bed. He wraps an arm around Mike’s shoulders.

“Shoot, I messed up your rug,” Mike says, remembering. “It’s got come all over it.”

“Throw it out,” Chuck says.

“But it’s kinda nice.”

“I found it in the trash,” Chuck says.

“You boned me on a trash rug,” Mike says, offended.

“I got you a bespoke rope, you spoiled brat,” Chuck says wearily.

“Aw, Chuckles,” Mike says, grinning, snuggling up into Chuck’s armpit, “I love when you’re mean to me.”

“Yeah, _apparently._ You’re a weirdo,” Chuck says, petting Mike’s hair.

“You love me,” Mike says.

“Yeah,” Chuck says, “I really, really do,” and Mike feels warmth blossom in his chest. Face pressed into Chuck’s side, he lets himself drift off, finally safe in the arms of someone he can trust to call him on his bullshit, to keep him from doing anything too stupid, to love him. Someone he can trust to hold him down.

***

“You pulled a muscle again.”

“Yeah.”

“Mm-hm.” Julie eyes Mike sidelong. “You better go easy on it, cowboy, maybe get an icepack. Do some stretches.” She leans in. “Also,” she whispers conspiratorially, “have you been by the Skylarks’? You should try the lube in the pink bottles.”

_“Julie!”_

Chuck walks in to find Julie convulsed in peals of laughter, Mike red-faced and laughing alongside her.

“What’s so funny?” Chuck asks. Julie punches Mike in the arm and Mike says, _“Nothing!”_ too high-pitched and too loud, and Chuck gives them a bemused look and Julie says, “Chuck, I had no idea you were so…” and Mike claps a hand over her mouth to stop _whatever_ she was about to say and they collapse into a giggling pile on the couch and Chuck continues to stare at them, confused, and for a long, breathless moment, despite everything, all’s right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ammoth for the beta.


End file.
